Jane and Liam
by LEAJPEHP
Summary: A James and Lily gender swap oneshot.


'Jane Potter, the insufferable twat,' Liam Evans thought. 'She thinks she's so lovely, the captain of the freaking Quidditch team, amazing Chaser. She's had every guy here, save the Slytherins. At least she has _some_ self-respect.'  
Liam sat in the Quidditch stands, obligated by House loyalty, as Jane showed off while the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew around the pitch before the match. The idiot did a handstand on her broom and Liam drew in a breath, praying she wouldn't fall and break her neck, because then Slytherin would win, and that would actually be devastating.  
In true Jane Potter fashion, she stuck the landing and flew out to the middle of the pitch to shake the Slytherin captain's hand. The Quaffle was dropped and Jane dove sharply after it, catching it quickly. She turned around quickly and did some complicated weaving thing with the other two Chasers and she scored the first goal of the game within forty-five seconds. As much of a prat as Jane might be, even Liam had to admit that she must have a good head on her shoulders in order to have devised some of these plays and she must be respectable enough for these other six kids to listen to her.  
Liam watched intently as Jane and the other Chasers scored goal after goal, and he cheered with his House as the Gryffindor Seeker caught the Snitch, securing the House Quidditch Cup. He celebrated with his House in the Common Room. When he found himself sitting in the corner of the room a clearly very tipsy Jane walked over to him, smiling broadly. He gave a small smile in return as he said, "You played a great game Jane."  
He looked her up and down and noticed that while she had taken her shoulder, elbow and knee pads off, she was still wearing her Quidditch jumper and cloak. Jane grasped both of Liam's hands in hers, and brought them up to his chest, leaning against them. She giggled, "Did I? I really don't remember."  
Liam chuckled and allowed Jane to pull him out of the corner and drag him out of the common room, through the portrait hole and to the stairs. The first staircase they were on began to move and Jane dropped his hands, and looked over the railing, laughing wildly. Her glasses askew, thick, jet-black hair flying around, robe colors changing from red to blue to white and back to red; Jane had clearly lost control over her magic. Liam had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning like this. She was flawless. As her uncontrolled magic flowed all around her, the wind that she had created blew against her, pulling her clothes tight to her body, showing Liam her tight, tiny figure. She looked like something out of a movie. Liam also had to admit, he had had some firewhiskey and he was a little loose as well. The staircase stopped moving and Jane grabbed his hand again, continuing to pull him along; to where, he did not know.

They finally stopped in an abandoned Charms classroom and Jane pulled Liam with her to a desk. She promptly sat on it, and pulled Liam to stand between her legs that dangled over the edge of the desk. Her cheeks were flushed, her breath tasted like fine aged-mead (no doubt stolen from Madame Rosmerta; the girl could wrap anyone around her finger), her eyes had a mischievous glint to them, even behind her circular glasses. Her eyes flitted all over the place, taking in aspects of Liam's face that she hadn't noticed before, she bit her lip anxiously, debating something, and she wrapped her arms around Liam's neck and pulled him close. Their noses touched and Liam panicked. Was Jane about to-  
Jane twisted her neck slightly and made contact with Liam's lips.  
She pulled back only when Liam did, to see him shocked, out of breath, blushing furiously, and highly confused.  
"Did you just-"  
"Kiss you? I think so. I'm a little drunk, so I'm not sure."  
Liam pulled her in and this time he kissed her. They snogged for ages, until Filch caught them and chased them to Gryffindor Common Room. Jane was stumbling and Liam had to help her all the way. They arrived at the bottom of the girls' stairs and Liam said, "This is where I leave you."  
Jane smiled drunkenly and pulled Liam in for one last kiss.  
Jane asked, "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"  
Liam shrugged his shoulders and watched as Jane tripped up the stairs.

The next morning Jane trudged down the stairs, rubbing her temples. She found Liam on the couch, reading an Ancient Runes book. Jane kneeled on the couch next to him and pushed the book down.  
"Hi!" She greeted brightly.  
Liam looked at her questioningly.  
"I did hook up with you last night right?"  
Liam nodded, "I'm surprised you remembered it."  
"I was pretty drunk wasn't I?"  
"Incredibly. You can go. You don't have to do the thing where you try to justify the hook up by acting like we're friends."  
Jane looked at him in confusion, "But, I like you Liam, a lot."  
"Really? That's why you had to take me out of the Common Room to snog me? I'm sure you just didn't want to be caught with me. Just tell me what essay you want me to write for you and we can be done with this."  
"But, Liam I really like you."  
"I don't believe you."  
"You see all of these people? In the Common Room right now?"  
Liam nodded. Jane took his face in her hands and kissed him. Some people gasped, Liam's book hit the ground, and he entangled his fingers in Jane's hair.  
She mumbled against his mouth, "Do you believe me now?" She pulled her lips away and rested her forehead against Liam's as she continued, "Because I could go a lot further right here and now if you still think I'm embarrassed to be with you."  
Liam stammered, "Erm, no, th-that's f-f-fine."  
"That's what I thought."  
Liam pressed his lips against Jane's and more people gasped this time around. It was weird that Jane had kissed Liam, but it was even weirder that he had kissed her. Many people had speculated that Jane fancied Liam, but it was never even discussed that Liam might fancy Jane.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me today?" Jane asked breathlessly.


End file.
